Blood and Chocolate
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Um garoto humano, uma garota lobo. Uma história de amor destinada ao fracasso. Até onde você iria por alguém que você ama? NarutoxSakuraxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro 'Blood and Chocolate' da autora **Annette Klause Curtis**, não é plágio. Se houver alguma fic adaptada desse mesmo livro, é pura coincidência. Espero que gostem, eu amo esse livro de paixão!

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

.

Haruno Sakura saboreia a _mudança_, a dor doce e poderosa que a leva de garota à lobo. Com dezesseis, ela é bonita e forte, e todos os lobos jovens estão em seu pé. Mas Sakura ainda está de luto por seu pai morto; seu grupo continua sem um líder e em desordem, e ela se sente perdida nos subúrbios de Maryland. Ela deseja uma vida normal. Mas o que é normal para um lobo? Então Sakura se apaixona por um garoto de _carne-e-osso_, bom e gentil, um alívio bem vindo do grupo briguento. _Ele_ é fascinado por magia, e Sakura deseja se revelar para ele. Certamente ele iria entende-la e deliciar a maravilha de sua natureza dupla, não temê-la como um humano normal faria. A lealdade dividida de Sakura é forçada ainda mais quando um assassinato brutal ameaça expor o grupo. Movendo-se entre dois mundos, ela não parece pertencer a nenhum dos dois.

.

– _Capítulo 1 _–

* * *

"_Você pode matar por você mesmo, e por seus companheiros, e por seus filhotes conforme eles precisarem. Mas não pode matar pelo prazer de matar, e sete vezes, nunca matar homens!" _- Rudyard Kipling, "The Law of the Jungle" (A Lei da Selva).

"_Em pânico, eu me apressei para um lado e para o outro. Eu tinha o gosto de sangue e chocolate em minha boca, um tão odioso quanto o outro." _- Hermann Hesse, "Steppenwolf".

* * *

**Maio**

**Lua Fantasma**

Chamas voavam alto, transformando a noite num inferno, com luzes circenses. Fagulhas tomaram o lugar das estrelas. O hotel secular era uma silhueta em frente ao inferno, enquanto tudo que Sakura conhecia era consumido pelo fogo.

Duas figuras irromperam da porta da frente, destruída, e correram em direção ás árvores onde ela ficou, suas vestes manchadas de fuligem, suas faces brancas com o terror. A pessoa que os tirou de lá desapareceu novamente ao entrar. Outra janela explodiu.

Três cabanas pegavam fogo também, e o celeiro. Cavalos gritavam de terror enquanto eles eram espantados dos estábulos por um punhado de adolescentes habilidosos.

Nas colinas de West Virginia, milhas da cidade mais próxima, eles não esperavam que um carro de bombeiros chegasse.

Alguma mulher atrás dela lamentou-se e lamentou-se. "Eles fizeram de propósito. Eles querem nos expulsar ateando fogo em nós."

"Coloque-a em uma das macas," uma voz masculina gritou. "Eu estou trazendo outro carro."

"Cuidado com os atiradores," uma voz feminina gritou de volta. "Eles podem estar querendo nos pegar quando sairmos."

"Vá em direção a Maryland," Sakura ouviu sua mãe dizer. "Encontrar-nos-emos no Hisame."  
Sakura sentiu um puxão no seu braço. Sua mãe, Saori, parou ao seu lado, ofegante. "Eu coloquei Chiyo Obaa-san em meu carro. Onde está seu pai?" Agora que se encontrava sozinha com sua filha, sua voz ficou aguda pelo pânico.

"Ele voltou para dentro," Sakura respondeu suas palavras endurecidas pela fumaça e lágrimas. "Com Itachi e Gaara."

"Tsuki!" Saori impulsionou-se em direção ao prédio e Sakura segurou-a e apertou-a.

"Não! Vocês dois não podem estar lá. Eu não vou agüentar." Saori lutou para se libertar, mas em quinze segundos, Sakura estava páreo a páreo com ela. "Você não pode impedi-lo," Sakura disse. "Ele jurou proteger a matilha."

"Mas eu preciso estar ao lado dele," Saori implorou. "Eles são meu povo, também."

_O que foi que eu fiz?_ Sakura pensou. Se ao menos ela tivesse impedido os meninos talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. Se ao menos ela tivesse dito ao seu pai que eles estavam fora de controle.

Figuras surgiram pelo lado da casa. Gaara conduzia uma pequena e jovem mulher, não muito mais velha que Sakura. Itachi segurava um fardo que gritava agudamente em seus braços.

O fogo rugiu sua vitória; então, com um estalo como se a espinha de um gigante tivesse se partido, uma viga central cedeu, e o telhado desabou em uma cauda de pavão feita de chamas e faíscas.

"Papai!" Sakura gritou.

Mas era tarde demais.

Por volta de 1600, seus ancestrais haviam fugido da histeria dos lobisomens na França para o esparsamente colonizado Novo Mundo, e ao final do século haviam se fixado na selvagem Louisiana. Na Nova Orleans do século dezenove os trigêmeos Katsuyu quebraram o boicote sobre carne humana e a matilha se mudou com afobação para a Virgínia Ocidental, onde se uniram a eles os remanescentes de uma matilha alemã da Pensilvânia. Ano passado o apetite proibido havia ganhado novamente, e a matilha fugiu dos morros que haviam sido seu lar por cem anos e chegou como fugitiva no subúrbio de Maryland – cinco famílias e mais outros agregados comprimiam-se na casa vitoriana em ruínas do tio Hisame em Riverview. Com sorte, ninguém os seguiria até aqui; eles podiam marcar novas trilhas.

A casa na Estrada Sion*(um lugar imaginário considerado perfeito) tinha se esvaziado gradualmente a medida que os outros encontravam empregos e lugares para ficar, até que ela abrigava somente Sakura, Saori, e tio Hisame. Sakura pensou que à essa hora eles teriam feito planos para o futuro, mas agora a matilha toda parecia estar louca, inclusive sua mãe. Com mais da metade deles mortos, ninguém mais sabia o seu lugar. Havia constantes brigas tolas. A sobrevivência dependia deles se enturmarem enquanto se organizavam e decidiam para onde se mudar e se fixar de vez, mas a qualquer momento a matilha podia explodir e ficar pêlo para todo o lado. Eles precisavam urgentemente de um líder, mas ninguém concordava em quem.

_Enturmar-se_, ela pensou. _Se eu ao menos pudesse_.

Verão passado ela havia se escondido em seu quarto e dormido na maior parte, e nas primeiras horas da manhã, a hora que os lobos vinham para casa para perder seu pêlo, Sakura ouvia sua mãe chorar inconsolavelmente na janela aberta de seu quarto por alguém que nunca mais voltaria para casa.

Porém, assim que seu segundo ano começou, Sakura começou a comer quase regularmente, e Saori achou um emprego de garçonete no Ichiraku, a espelunca local. Gradualmente não ficou tão difícil sobreviver dia após dia. Sakura não ficava mais exausta quando entrava pela porta as três e meia, e o dever de casa começava a fazer sentido.  
Ela começou a olhar com desejo os grupos de garotos rindo juntos depois da escola ao redor do mastro da bandeira.

Primeiramente ela pensou, _Por que eu iria fazer amizade com pessoas que me matariam se soubessem o que eu sou? E se eu deixasse escapar meu segredo?_ Mas o desejo continuou. Foi então que ela percebeu que ela não sabia como fazer amigos.

Ela sempre tivera a matilha ao seu redor, a matilha que agora se escondia em suas cavernas separadas. Eles sempre foram as crianças da matilha. Ela nunca tivera que procurar por companhia, a companhia sempre estivera ali. Os Cinco ainda estavam ao redor, é claro, mas agora ela não suportava ficar com eles, e eles não podiam mais ser amigos dela agora, de qualquer maneira. Todos eles a viam como uma companheira – seja legal com um, e os outros ficariam de cara feia e a repreenderiam. Lutar, lutar, lutar, era isso que prestar atenção neles significava.

_Eu quero outros amigos_, ela pensou. Mas ninguém parecia querer ela.

Ela ficou de pé na frente do espelho do seu closet usando uma camiseta e girou para um lado e para o outro. _O que há de errado comigo?_ ela se perguntou.

Não havia nada de errado que ela pudesse ver. Ela era alta e tinha pernas longas, como sua mãe, com seios grandes, cintura pequena, e quadril delgado que tinha curvas o bastante para mostrar que ela era uma mulher. Sua pele era de um gentil dourado; era sempre dourado, com Sol ou não, e seu cabelo que tinha um exótico tom rosado era grosso e longo e selvagem.

Então por que era que grupos de garotas paravam de falar quando ela se aproximava deles na escola e respondiam-na com palavras concisas que matavam a conversa que ela tentava começar? Ela era bonita demais? Isso era possível? Era essa a ameaça que eles viam? Ela era uma linda _loup-garou_*(termo francês que significa Lobisomem), ela sabia – os Cinco uivavam para ela – mas o que os olhos humanos percebiam?

Os garotos cutucavam uns aos outros quando ela passava; ela os tinha visto de canto de olho. Eles a haviam notado. E ela podia entender porque um ou dois ficariam corados e gaguejariam se ela falasse com eles. Havia sempre meninos tímidos que morreriam se alguma garota os notasse. Mas onde estavam os corajosos?

Homens ou mulheres, eles resistiam à ela. Eles podiam ver a floresta em seus olhos, a sombra de seu pêlo? Seus dentes eram afiados demais? _É difícil não ser um lobo_, ela pensou.

Ela sentia falta das inclinações da montanha onde os humanos ficavam bem longe e a matilha perto, e ela dificilmente precisara fingir.

_Eu não ligo_, ela pensou, girando ao redor. _Eu não preciso de humanos. Eu ainda tenho a matilha, e nós vamos nos mudar novamente logo_. Mas ela ligava. A matilha estava aos pedaços, e entre esses humanos ela era um lobo – _loup-garou_ – e isso a fazia uma intrusa e alguém indesejável. _Mas eles gostariam de mim se tivessem tempo para me conhecer_, ela pensou. _Eles só não me conhecem._

Ela se atirou em sua cama e esticou suas pernas no ar para admirar suas insinuantes curvas, segurando seu quadril para firmar-se para cima. Ela se esticou o máximo quanto pôde, os dedos do pé estirados, os dedos da mão alcançando, os músculo em uma doce tensão, quase tão doce quanto a mudança de pêlo. "Eu sou forte," ela sussurrou. "Eu posso correr com a noite e capturar o amanhecer. Eu posso fazer um buraco no céu." E ela fez um golpe com um pé para provar suas palavras. Então se enroscou em uma bola.

Ela sentia falta do seu pai – de seu conselho, de seu aconchego. Ela expôs seus dentes para a dor familiar.  
De onde estava deitada, ela podia ver a parede intacta da qual ela tinha retirado os móveis e o painel que ela havia começado para consolar a si mesma e fazer desse quarto seu.

Sombras irregulares e grossas faziam da floresta algo selvagem, textura em textura; a Lua desenhada brilhava ferozmente. Havia vermelho retalhado na escuridão – olhos, sangue.

_Loups-garoux_ corria pelo luar unido em uma noite do passado de seus ancestrais As histórias contavam que pelo ritual, sacríficio, e sacramento, eles abriam suas almas para o Deus da Floresta, o grande caçador que tomava a forma de um lobo. Para recompensá-los por sua devoção, seu companheiro, a Lua, deu-lhes o dom de serem mais que humanos. Então eles podiam deixar de lado os pêlos de animais caçados e deixar crescer o seu próprio, abandonando suas facas de pedra e usando seus dentes. Os filhos dos filhos de seus filhos ainda carregavam a besta dentro deles, e todos eram súditos da Lua.

No centro do painel era onde ela se tornaria parte da noite, onde ela correria com a matilha de seus ancestrais. Mas agora toda vez que ela pegava o pincel, ela não conseguia continuar. Ela não conseguia se ver ali. Ela tinha um sonho regularmente sobre a pintura. Ela estava cercada pela escuridão e ela não conseguia ver os focinhos de animais ao seu redor. Ela estava correndo, correndo, tentando alcançar a noite aberta, mas ao redor as enormes formas a comprimiam e arranhavam sua pele com seu pêlo áspero e grosso a medida que a golpeavam e empurravam. E ela não conseguia deixar seu pêlo crescer. Era sempre o pêlo deles contra a pele dela, e ela acordava chorando.

Como querendo neutralizar o sonho, ela tinha se tornado obcecada por um tempo e tinha criado uma dúzia de pinturas e desenhos menores da matilha que ela conhecera quando era pequena. Eles revestiam seu closet e estavam empilhados no espaço entre sua penteadeira e a parede. Eles a ajudavam a manterem-na no passado. Eles a impediam de ficar louca.

O professor de arte achou que ela era uma dessas artistas punk e se empolgou sobre o poder do expressionismo.

_Notável Lua, ele se mijaria de medo se soubesse que meus temas são reais_, Sakura pensou jubilantemente. Ele a havia convencido a dar algumas cópias para revista literária da escola. Ela tinha rido no começo – mas por que não? E agora, para sua surpresa, havia uma de suas cópias perto do centro do _The Trumpet_. Sakura sorriu. E não havia dúvidas de que esses humanos pensavam que seu trabalho era a visão muito descolada dos mortalmente modernos e perigosos.

Pensar nessa pequena aceitação empurrava a melancolia para longe, e ela se obrigava a buscar sua mochila e dar outra olhada. Ela deixaria a revista aberta na mesa da cozinha para que sua mãe visse amanhã antes de ir trabalhar. Ela reconheceria a arte de sua filha? Ela ficaria orgulhosa?

A revista cheirava à algo brilhoso e estava gelada em suas mãos. Ela achou sua cópia e devorou o resplendor dela, rápida e completamente. _E essas garotas na escola irão me notar agora?_ ela pensou.  
Ela nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de olhar com quem ela dividia o espaço. _O meu trabalho é melhor do que o dos outros?_ ela se perguntou agora. Um poema estava na página oposta a dela. Ela olhou para ele com suspeita. Uma porcaria de poema iria rebaixar o que ela havia feito, fazer isso parecer barato.

O título a assustou – "Mudança do Lobo." Ela o leu.

_Corsário da madeira  
descarte a sua pele  
sua pálida e submissa  
vulnerabilidade.  
Corsário da madeira  
troque a sua pele  
por um couro pardo  
e um tigrado luxuoso._

_Um pentagrama está queimando  
nos seus olhos  
e cordas suaves e pálidas  
de wolfbane  
espremem seu coração.  
Uma dor de trituração  
está torcendo suas coxas  
o esmigalhar de ossos  
proclama o começo da mudança._

_Pirata da carne  
jogue sua cabeça para trás  
e divida seu papo  
para cantar uma canção lunar.  
As trilhas da floresta são escuras  
a noite é longa_

_._

Ela tremeu com um delicioso choque.

_Ele sabe_, ela pensou. _Ele sabe o que está na pintura_. Raiva avançou sobre a excitação e seus olhos se estreitaram. Quem era esse Uzumaki Naruto? Por que ele saberia sobre as trilhas da floresta?

Mas ela estava intrigada. Talvez ela devesse procurá-lo e dar uma olhada nessa pessoa que escreveu sobre o esmigalhar de ossos, ver se ela o aprovava.

E se ela não o aprovasse? Mandar os Cinco para cima dele? Ela riu suavemente, revelando pontudos dentes brancos.

* * *

_Bom, esse é o primeiro episódio. Como puderam ver é quase um prólogo para a pessoa se encontrar na história porque ela se desencadeia exatamente por causa do incêndio que matou o pai da Sakura e quando ela vê o poema falando sobre a transformação dos lobisomens escrita pelo Naruto._

_Espero sinceramente que acompanhem e mandem reviews, esse capítulo é meio parado mas depois que tudo é explicado ela fica super!_

_Já li o livro e sei com quem a Sakura vai ficar no final, mas como até o último capítulo as possibilidades ficam bem abertas, não coloquei o nome do par dela na hora de postar a fic._

_Mandem reviews, porque sinceramente eu não sei se vão gostar da adaptação então... É bom ter noção do que acham._

_Beijinhos de Sangue e Chocolate._

_Yuuki-chan._


	2. Chapter 2

A manhã era timidamente quente, e um cheiro de rosas vinha do quintal do vizinho. O dia deveria ser quente mais tarde; ela estava agradecida, então decidiu vestir um short._ As aulas estão acabando_, Sakura pensou enquanto caminhava abaixo da linha de árvores da rua. _O que vou fazer no verão?_ Mudar-se, ela esperou. Sair logo desse lugar. "Ei, Saky."

Uma figura magra e musculosa apareceu detrás de uma coluna de pedra, e seus olhos arregalaram-se por um instante. "Kiba," ela disse em um cumprimento casual, voltando a andar. Se ela não estivesse sonhando acordada, ela poderia tê-lo farejado.

Kiba seguiu ao seu lado. Ela notou que ele estava cultivando um cavanhaque e bigode. Ele passou a mão pelo seu espesso e castanho cabelo e rasgou com suas garras o embrulho do jornal que levava embaixo de um de seus braços. "Indo para a escola?"

"Alguns de nós vamos vai."

Os Cinco eram mais encontrados perto do restaurante na esquina da rua da escola, ou embaixo no rio.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Dois garotos pularam de uma árvore em um rápido movimento, cabelos voando. Dessa vez ela se amaldiçoou. Ela deveria ter percebido que os outros estavam por perto. Os gêmeos, Kabuto e Kimimaro, pareciam orgulhosos de si mesmos. Kabuto, com seu rosto redondo, escorregou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e deu um aperto amistoso. "Nós te assustamos, não é?" ele perguntou, obviamente esperando que conseguira.

"Vocês são apenas filhotes," Sakura disse, tirando o braço de sua cintura. Ele sempre foi o seu favorito dos gêmeos enquanto estavam crescendo. Ele era mais fofo e previsível do que seu irmão, mas seus gestos de afeição tinham perdido sua inocência nos últimos anos.

Kimimaro, o gêmeo mais magro, sorriu sardonicamente.

Ela estava esperando os outros agora, então não foi uma surpresa quando Deidara, o desajeitado e louro primo dos gêmeos, apareceu silenciosamente detrás de outra árvore e juntou-se aos outros, e Sai pulou uma cerca branca do seu jeito trêmulo até a calçada, rindo de modo selvagem, até que Kiba bateu em suas nádegas.

Eles vestiam seu uniforme usual de botas, jeans preta, camiseta, e suas tatuagens combinadas. Kiba tinha enrolado as mangas de sua camiseta, deixando a mostra seus bíceps. _Meu guardas pessoas_, pensou Sakura.

"Vi sua mãe entrando no bar do Ichiraku com Itachi noite passada," disse Kimimaro. "Ela estava em cima dele." Seus lábios afinaram-se de ódio, e seus olhos se estreitaram esperançosamente.

Sakura indignou-se, mas ela não iria dizer palavra alguma.

"É, e Anko não estava muito longe," contou Kiba. "Ela parecia brava." Ele riu.

"Ei, deixem minha mãe fora disso," Sai piou.

_Então era por isso que ela estava brigando_, Sakura pensou. _Itachi_. Aquilo era nojento. Ele tinha apenas vinte e quatro.

Kiba tirou o embrulho que carregada em baixo seu braço, e Sakura escutou Sai dar uma risadinha. Kiba puxou a corda e desatou o nó. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que castanho quando ele olhou para ela, um grande sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios dele, e Sakura soube que ele iria fazer alguma travessura.

"Sakura, eu gostaria de te dar o meu coração," Kiba disse, repentinamente sério, então imediatamente sorriu de novo. "Mas, uma vez que pode ser inconveniente, eu trouxe o de outra pessoa."

O jornal ainda estava enrolado, e um líquido marrom viscoso pingou na calçada.

"Kiba!" Ela olhou em volta, esperando que os vizinhos não estivessem vendo. "O que diabos você está tentando fazer?"

Os Cinco estavam impotentes com a risada.

Sakura agarrou o jornal da mão de Kiba e tentou esconder a bagunça.

"Dei meu coração..." ele suspirou, e dobrou-se de rir.

Onde ela poderia pôr isso? Onde estava o corpo? Ela começou a desenrolar o embrulho do troféu nojento.

Depois, "Kiba, seu idiota," ela choramingou. "Isso é um coração de uma ovelha."

Mais um uivo de risadas explodiu d'Os Cinco.

Ela não sabia se ficava brava ou relevava. "Vocês foram à loja do Tio Hisame, não foram?" Hisame era um açougueiro na Safeway. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela rugiu e jogou o pacote na cara de Kiba. O que fez os outros rirem ainda mais. Sai tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela virou-se e os deixou, mas eles a seguiram com certa distância, e ela ouviu a explosão de risada deles por todo o caminho até a escola.

_Mamãe achava que Os Cinco haviam aprendido sua lição_, Sakura pensou. "Há!" ela falou alto.

Quando Hidan voltara da cadeia, o pai dela dera seu julgamento rapidamente. E a punição por ter posto o bando em perigo fora a morte.

Sakura não pode salvar Hidan, mas ela defendeu Os Cinco de seu pai. Eles eram crianças como ela. Eles apenas haviam matado para provar que a testemunha estava errada e proteger o segredo do bando. Eles não iriam fazer isso novamente. Então Haruno Tsuki os fez implorarem pelo perdão da Lua e correr por um desfiladeiro com todo o bando em seus encalços, e todos puderam dar sua mordida. Alguns disseram que ele deixou Os Cinco se safarem rápido demais, embora eles houvessem lambido suas feridas durante semanas. Talvez essas pessoas estivessem certas. Sakura nunca mais confiara n'Os Cinco.

Não era ainda o horário do almoço quando Sakura lembrou-se que ela queria ir atrás de Uzumaki Naruto.

_É, porque eu não posso olhar para esse poeta_, ela disse para ela mesma. _Ver se eu gosto dele escrevendo sobre coisas que ele não deveria saber_. Isso era melhor do que sentar-se perto de miseráveis. Onde ela poderia olhar? Ela decidiu perguntar para o professor dele. Ele era um dos conselheiros do "The Trumpet".

"É, sim. Ele é um júnior," Sr. Hayate disse, chacoalhando alguns pinceis na pia da sala de artes.

"Como eu posso encontrá-lo?" Sakura perguntou.

"Bom, se você esperar até segundo almoço, tudo que você deve fazer é olhar por essa janela. Ele fica com seus amigos no pátio, sob os arcos ali." Ele apontou com os pincéis para uma seção da passarela coberta que corria em redor do perímetro do pátio quadrado.

"Como ele se parece?"

"Oh, eu não sei. Ele é alto, boêmio."

_Seja lá o que isso significa_, ela pensou.

Senhor Hayate deve ter percebido o seu olhar vago.

"Você sabe, um retrocesso para os anos sessenta, jeans e pérolas, um hippie da MTV."

A maneira de como ele disse a fez suspeitar que ele fora aquilo alguma vez.

"Oh, eu sei," o professor acrescentou. "Ele estava vestindo essa camisa de manhã - um monte de amarelo e azul. Ele me fez sorrir. Escute, estou indo pegar um sanduíche. Feche a porta quando sair."

"Claro."

Felizmente ela havia trazido consigo o seu lanche. Ela relaxou no peitoral da janela e mastigou um pedaço de carne enquanto esperava. Grupos de crianças estavam espalhados pelo pátio, comendo, conversando, e tomando banhos de sol. Alguns meninos haviam tirado suas camisetas, suas peles douradas e macias, como se eles tivessem sido engolidos pelo sol. Eles eram fofos de se olhar. Seus olhos demoraram-se neles ternamente como se eles fossem um pouco dela.

No segundo sinal, o turno mudou. Os meninos relutantemente pegaram suas camisetas, latas de refrigerante e livros, e correram para suas aulas, enquanto os outros dificilmente distinguíveis tomavam seus lugares.

Ela iria chegar tarde à aula de francês, Sakura pensou. Isso não importava, a professora a amava. Ela tinha uma perfeita pronúncia. Sakura ficou ereta, e suas mãos apertaram sua mala de lanche vazia. Ela fixou seus olhos nos arcos.

Dois garotos entraram em sua visão. Um possuía um cabelo loiro e no ombro e vestia uma camiseta florida. Esse deveria ser ele. Outro garoto se juntou a eles, e depois uma garota. Eles pararam rindo em baixo do dossel, as sombras escondendo suas faces.

_Então esse é você, Garoto do Poema_, Sakura pensou, mas ela não pode vê-lo claramente. Ela queria olhá-lo mais de perto.

_Por que eu estou me preocupando? _ela perguntou a si mesma enquanto passava pela porta. _Por que eu sou uma pirata da noite e eu quero ver quem está entrando em meu território, _ela respondeu. _Mas talvez ele possa ser de outro bando. Ou talvez ele só saiba demais, _ela pensou. Ela riu alto de seus melodramáticos pensamentos enquanto ela cruzava o gramado, e um aluno do décimo ano com espinhas olhou-a curiosamente.

O sol estava quente, então ela dobrou sua camiseta, revelando a parte inferior de sua barriga.

_Talvez eu deva apenas olhar, ou eu devo dizer alguma coisa? _ela refletiu. _"Nossa, eu amei o seu poema." _Instantaneamente ela sentiu como se jogasse jogos malvados. Ela colocou mais determinação em sua caminhada. _Talvez fazer ele olhar._

O menino do lado esquerdo havia notado ela primeiro. Ele era um robusto de cabelos castanhos com um rosto naturalmente bonzinho e olhos que brilharam levemente para ela quando se aproximava. Sakura não resistiu, ela piscou, e as bochechas do menino ficaram escarlates automaticamente. Isso era tão fácil. O outro garoto, tinha uma espécie estranha de corte de cabelo de tijela, tagarelando, mas a menina olhou ao redor e torceu seu nariz. Ela era pequena, com um escuro cabelo curtíssimo—o tipo de garota que usa preto até em dias como esse. _Eu vou por mais uns rasgados em sua meia-calça, querida, se me olhar desse jeito de novo_, Sakura prometeu silenciosamente.

Então Uzumaki Naruto virou-se para ver o que havia capturado a atenção de seus amigos. O brinco de cristal em sua orelha esquerda refletiu o sol em uma explosão de arco-íris, e seu vagaroso fácil sorriso enviou um choque por ela.

Ela o estava encarando, ela sabia, mas o rosto dele era delicioso. Os olhos dele eram divertidos e sonhadores, como se ele observasse a vida de outro ângulo e achando que era vagamente engraçado. Ele pareceu lânguido, não intenso como Os Cinco — aquelas irritantes, nervosas, rápidas, emburradas, brigonas, mordedoras, aguçadas criaturas que deviam tanto a ela. Ela notou que ele tinha uma estrutura alta de dançarino e suas mãos com longos dedos, e um pensamento cruzou a sua mente de que ela poderia apreciar se ele a tocasse.

"Eu te conheço?" ele perguntou. Ele esperou esperançosamente, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

* * *

_Sinceramente, eu achei a descrição do Aiden perfeita para o Naruto *-* Apesar do original ter cabelos pretos mas sei lá, quando li o livro a imagem do meu loirinho preferido ( Não escute isso Deidara Ç.Ç ) apareceu na minha cabeça._

_Os capítulos são pequenos então o intervalo de postagens também é. Além disso, eu adoro ler adaptações, mesmo que meu casal favorito seja SasuxSaku... Mas ta valendo._

_Nunca tinha tido vontade de postar uma fic, mesmo adaptada, que não fosse sobre o Sasuke e a Sakura, mas ele não ficaria bem como 'garoto com olhar divertido e sonhador' e muito menos como um cara de 24 enquanto a Saku-chan ainda é novinha._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Yuuki-chan._


End file.
